Computing-intensive or data-intensive organizations such as on-line retailers, Internet service providers, search providers, financial institutions, and the like often conduct computer operations from large scale computing facilities, known as data centers. Such computing facilities house and accommodate a large number of server, network, and other computer equipment suitable to process, store, and exchange data as desired to facilitate the organization's operations. It can be useful to expand an existing data center, or prepare a new data center, as quickly as possible.